De Sueños y Pesadillas
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Una sonrisa de vampiro apareció en sus labios hinchados por los besos. Después de todo soñar, mejor dicho fantasear que tienes a Arnold amarrado de manos y pies en tu cama, no es algo muy recurrente en la mente de la rubia de dieciséis años
1. Sueño I

**Hey! Arnold! **no me pertenece, le pertenece al fantasticamente genial: **Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**De Sueños y Pesadillas**

La joya de aquel anillo relucía con la luz de la luna, como si tratase de oro. La sonrisa de la mujer rubia creció mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a su novio arrodillado enfrente...

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, Helga G. Pataki?-Pregunto con una voz ronca, sonando demasiado sexy. A Helga se le para el corazón y sin pensarlo mucho, se tira sobre su "Prometido" cayendo los dos al suelo, abrazándolo como si el mañana no existiese.

-¡Oh! ¡Si Arnold! ¡Acepto!-chillo alegre-No sabes cuanto he esperado esto.-La emoción inundo a la rubia, quien llenaba de besos el rostro de su futuro esposo.

-Amor, espera, guarda algo para la noche de bodas.-La de los ojos azules se sonrojo por el comentario, pero aun así, no se detuvo, era la mujer más feliz del mundo...

-Oh Arnold, mi amor...acepto, acepto.-murmuro contra la almohada abrazándola con fuerza, una sonrisa bobalicona abarcaba toda su cara.

No era la primera vez que la niña de una sola ceja soñaba con Arnold proponiéndole matrimonio, no, han sido tantas veces que ya no recuerda la mayoría. Solo podemos asegurar una cosa: A Helga G. Pataki, le encantaba vivir entre sueños, siempre y cuando el niño de cabeza de balón se encontrara en ellos.

* * *

¡Hola! Primero, Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron sus Reviews en mi Fic **"Al Revez"**-llorando de felicidad extrama- xD. GRACIAS!

Segundo: Esto es una serie de Drables (Tres Drables para ser precisa) el titulo lo explica todo, Sueños y pesadillas -y una que otra fantasia 1313- en diferentes etapas de la vida de Helga :33.

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Sueño II

**Hey! Arnold! **no me pertenece, le pertenece al fantasticamente genial: **Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**De Sueños y Pesadillas**

-He...Helga.-El gemido se le escapo de la garganta, donde la lengua de la rubia se paseaba libremente. La nombrada puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Arnold, para rápidamente ser remplazado por los labios húmedos de la chica.

-Nos pueden oír Arnoldo.-La rubia pareció ronronear, lo que provoco que un escalofrió delicioso subiera por la espalda del poseedor de ojos verdes. Con cada beso, caricia, mordida, lamida en alguna parte del cuerpo perfecto de Arnold, hacían que se estremeciera de placer, y a ella le fascinaba cada reacción y gesto por parte de el.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago?-

-Si.-Contesto Arnold con una voz ronca de excitación. Un brillo de lujuria se reflejo en los ojos azules de Helga.

Ella se regocijo ante la respuesta de Arnold, una sonrisa de vampiro apareció en sus labios hinchados por los besos. Después de todo soñar, mejor dicho fantasear que tienes a Arnold amarrado de manos y pies en tu cama, no es algo muy recurrente en la mente de la rubia de dieciséis años. Pero a ella parece no desagradarle el sueño.

-Arnold…

* * *

¡Hola! y esta es la razon por que este Conjunto de Drables es "T" xD! . Siempre pense que con la loca y acalorada imaginacion que tiene Helga, algun dia soñaria algo asi xDD. Espero no haber molestado con este Drable.

Y Gracias a las personitas que dejaron su Reviews ;w;!. Las Aprecio, aunque no las conosca xD.

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Pesadilla III

**Hey! Arnold! **no me pertenece, le pertenece al fantasticamente genial: **Craig Bartlett**

* * *

**De Sueños y Pesadillas**

Helga tenia los ojos abiertos, apunto de derramar lagrimas, trataba de sonreír, era su día, el día del chico que amaba desde los tres años, solo por el, sonreiría.

Arnold quien se encontraba de espaldas, se giro sobre sus talones al escuchar la música que reproducía el órgano de la iglesia. Helga también lo hizo y miro a la mujer que se había ganado el corazón de su amado. No le veía la cara, pero seguro era hermosa, algo que ella no era.

La boda transcurría normal y tranquila, con lágrimas de felicidad de los amigos más cercanos, suspiros deseando que la felicidad de los novios sea duradera. Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera la afligida Helga que veía la escena con ojos tristes aunque su sonrisa negara lo mismo.

-Puede besar a la novia.-Dijo el Padre, Arnold tomo las puntas del velo de la novia y se lo fue levantando lentamente…

Helga, abrió sus ojos de golpee, una pesadilla, susurro levantando la cabeza para asegurarse donde estaba. Se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Giro su rostro hacia su derecha observando que su esposo, dormía profundamente. Helga suspiro, una sonrisa pequeña adorno su rostro.

Descanso nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, pero se disgusto al verse tan lejos de su marido, así que se acerco, quedando con la cabeza acostada sobre el pecho de su conyugue. Cuando por fin el sueño hizo que sus ojos se cerraran, para seguir durmiendo, Arnold, sin previo aviso rodeo el cuerpo de su mujer con su brazo acercando la delicada silueta de su mujer a la de el, reduciendo los pocos centímetros entre ellos. Helga siempre soñó de niña, como seria su vida con su amado cabeza de balón, pero ninguno de sus sueños resulto tan dulce y maravilloso como el que vivía día a día con la persona que juro amar toda su vida ante la iglesia desde hace cuatro años.

-Te amo Arnold.-Susurro despacio con esa sonrisa soñadora.

* * *

¡Hola! el ultimo capitulo de esta saga. (:

**Gracias por sus reviews y tomarse la molestia de leer :3.**


End file.
